Since the soldering industry is based mainly on the use of Tin-Lead eutectic, the obvious choice for its replacement would be a Lead-free alloy with similar melting characteristics, i.e. with the melting point, which is as close as possible to 183° C. There are available some Lead-free alloys, which have melting point in the temperature range 180-200° C. and which in general are based on a mixture of Tin with other elements such as Zinc, Bismuth and Indium. The Tin-9% Zinc alloy is the only one, which has eutectic in this temperature range, melting at 198.5° C. Examples of some other available ternary alloy are shown in the following table.